


Bright Eyes

by Vino_lilly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, Leadership, Love, Love Confessions, Planet Vegeta, Romance, Saiyan Biology, Saiyan Culture, Saiyan Instincts, Saiyans Still Have Tails, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, Training Camp, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vino_lilly/pseuds/Vino_lilly
Summary: Gine is forced to become a warrior. She ends up on Bardock's team. Can Bardock make a warrior out of the girl with the bright eyes? She drives him to madness, but in what way?This is my idea of how the romance between Gine and Bardock came about. From teammates to lovers.
Relationships: Bardock & Gine (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of how the romance between Gine and Bardock came about. From teammates to lovers. How did the tough warrior Bardock fall for the gentle girl with the bright Eyes.
> 
> Note: Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama

_POV Bardock_

"Come on guys, I want to see some more muscle. I have no room for wimps on my team. We are going to be the strongest team of the Saiyans. Come on, just a little more push". I walked past my men, training hard. But I wanted the best team, no excuses"

More teams were training in the training arena. There were combat rings, dummy dolls, weights and other materials. All donated by King Cold. We accepted it all eagerly. If we were not doing a task for Cold, we were training.

Just behind me I saw two sliding doors open, it was the general, he was holding the upper arm of a girl and he looked angry. He threw her to the ground, I heard him scream. The girl looked at the general with big eyes scared. I tried to ignore it.

Fasha came to stand beside me. She always had a feeling that women should help each other or whatever. She looked angrily at the general. I know what words can come out of Fasha. It's better that I deal with this before trouble comes. I sighed "go back to training; I'll go check it out". Fasha looked at me gratefully.

I walked quietly to the general and the girl. I heard the general's voice "you will become a warrior whether you like it or not. You will become a strong force, you will learn to fight little niece". Niece? Oh goodness I'm going to regret this I think. Slowly I joined the two.

"General, is there a problem?" I looked at the girl on the ground. Two large eyes looked at me, like a deer looking into headlights. "No Bardock, there is no problem. I'm just trying to teach this girl something". Smiling, I looked at the general "by making her lie on the ground? Your method is unfamiliar to me". The general was not exactly my favorite person.

"I don't think you, should interfere with us captain. How I train my niece is my choice". Then we heard a big bang, a little further down the training field. "Shit, Tyme`s team is making a mess again, Gine stay put". The general walked away angry.

"Gine?" I saw the girl stand up. She was not tall, messy hair, cute to the eye. "Thank you" she stammered. "Your uncle isn't really the most pleasant person, just walk with me. If I leave you behind I'll have Fasha breathing down my neck". Together we walked to my team.

Fasha came right over to us "You okay girl?" I started sparring with Tora. The two women were standing off to the side, I could see Fasha getting worked up, I heard something about not letting someone walk all over you. Fasha was tough, a brutal fighter but don't mess with a fellow woman.

Then I heard the general roar "Gine!" The girl took a startled step back, Fasha stood beside her with her hands on her hips. She was ready for a fight. I had to intervene. Sighing I walked towards the general. "General, Fasha means well. Your niece needs training, don't get so worked up".

"Fine! Take her on your team then. She will drive you to the point of madness. You are already low class Saiyans anyway, she will fit in well with your low scum". And with that the general walked away, surprised we all looked at each other. The girl looked angry with tears in her eyes. "I'm in a team now? I have to do tasks for Cold?" I rubbed my fingers through my eyes and thought, this was not a good idea, right?

_POV Gine_

That was it. My life is over. Why couldn't Uncle just leave me alone. Stupid obsession with warriors in our family. I looked at Fasha, she meant so well but I am not a fighter. Then I looked at my new captain, he looked down on me like I was a child who had just peed in its pants. He was scary, handsome but scary.

"Welcome then, Gine. Let's start with what you have to offer. Attack me". The captain looked at me sternly, I flew at him but he knocked me away with ease. "What was that?" he asked in surprise. "I have never fought before ok!". I felt so out of place. The whole team looked at me in shock.

Sighing, the captain came to stand beside me. "How can you never have fought?" Fasha looked at me. "I've simply never been a fighter. I didn't want to be here either. My uncle has an obsession that I should fight". The team continued to look at each other. "Then we start with the basics, follow me bambi".

I walked behind the captain. There were all these weights. "We are going to start with strength, then speed and then come the fighting techniques." Strength I thought I had, but it was disappointing. I could see it in the captain's eyes too. He was not happy with me. I had clearly become a burden. But I didn't want to be that, I didn't want to let him down.

Two hours later, I was tired, broken and exhausted. I was sitting on the edge of a combat ring. Fasha came and sat next to me and pressed a bottle of water into my hands. She laughed entertainingly. Bardock the captain ignored me. My arms were shaking from exhaustion. Then the captain turned around "Gine, tomorrow 7:00 I want to see you here". He walked away.

_POV Bardock_

What have I done to our team. But this wasn't my fault, this was Fasha and her ideals. Now if we just had ignored them. But anyway, it happened, she's on our team now. She had trained pretty well for someone without a fighting spirit. She didn't give up, I had to give her that.

On the way out, I ran into the general. "How was my little niece?" I wanted to slap that dirty smile off his face. "General, why do you want to turn someone with no desire to fight into a warrior? The whole thing is a complete mystery to me. Do you want her dead?" The general handed me a piece of paper "Better a dead Saiyans, than a Saiyan with no fighting lust." He walked away.

"She is not yet ready for a mission general." I knew exactly what paper I had in my hand. "I don't care about that Bardock, she's going with you." I crumpled the piece of paper as I tensed my fist in anger. He couldn't mean this.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~’  
** Thanks for reading the first chapter! Let me know what you guys think. I think Gine and Bardock are fantastic together, I hope I am going to do them justice with this story.  
Xxx Vino-Lilly 


	2. Training

_POV Gine_

It was exactly 7:00, the two doors to the training room slid open. My muscles were still sore from yesterday. It was quiet, there was only one person standing here where yesterday there were over a hundred people training. The muscular warrior who stood there turned around, my captain.

I put a smile on my face "Captain" I called out. Slowly I walked in his direction. Silently I wondered if this man could even smile, he had a serious look on his face.

"This morning I'm going to teach you a quick course in defense, this afternoon we're going on a mission." The captain had such a stern look, a lump came into my throat. I nodded that it was ok. I threw my bag on the floor and followed him into the ring.

For an hour, Bardock pushed me to the right position. Feet wide, knees bent and hands in front of your face. Again and again he lashed out with his fist. "You left your side open!" he shouted angrily. "You have to react faster" he snarled. "You have to keep your posture" he sighed while spitting on the ground.

Fasha also strolled in. She came to help with the training. Together they recited what the captain wanted to teach me. It looked so easy when she did it. Sighing I went back to my spot. Fasha adjusted my stance "try it now" she laughed. 

Bardock lashed out again with his fist. He went so fast that I closed my eyes in fright. Then I was knocked to the ground. He growled angrily "Keep your eyes on me" while pointing at his face. "Captain!" snarled Fasha angrily. "What?" he snarled back. 

_POV Bardock_

I felt desperate. How on Sadala am I supposed to train this girl. If we hadn't received a task so soon, if I had had a little more time. That general just wanted this girl to die or something. What had she done to him that he was so brutal as to force her into this.

From the side I looked into the fighting ring, Fasha helped Gine better than what I did. But at this rate she'll never learn all the basics. There must be a way to not have to take her along right? If this girl will come along it will be her death. I rubbed my hands over my face.

It was getting midday, the training arena was packed. We decided to get ready for the task. I was still bothered by Gine. How can I make sure she doesn't have to come along? Maybe I can hit her so hard she has to go to the infirmary. As we walked to the attack pods I kept thinking.

"So captain, ready for your task" the general suddenly walked beside me. "What is your problem general" I felt so angry. "Problem? I don't have a problem, you do" the general started laughing hard. I grabbed him by his armor I wanted to plant a fist in his face. He was too quick and I got a knee to the stomach.

"Uncle, what are you doing!" Gine and Fasha who were walking in front of me had turned around. Her eyes almost seemed to spit fire. Everyone was startled by the unexpected velocity. "Dear niece, congratulations on your first task, try to come back alive ok". Smiling, the general walked over to Gine.

As learned, I saw Gine move into position to defend. The general's hand slowly moved upward. "General, don't you dare touch her. She's on my squad. I don't care if she's your family or not. You keep your paws off my team". The older man turned around, lowering his hand.

Quickly I stood between the general and Gine. Automatically I put an arm around Gine`s shoulder "come". The three of us walked on. The general was still following us. This way I couldn't dump Gine somewhere. And he kept hanging around us until we were actually in the pods and taking off.

_POV Gine_

For the first time in my life I saw the starry sky around me, never before had I been away from Vegeta. The feeling of fear flowed through me. But also a glimmer of hope. I couldn't put my finger on it; the captain had something protective that made me feel safe. He was quick to defend me when my uncle had turned on me.

Through my scouter I heard a voice "Gine?" My heart skipped a beat "Captain" I replied. "When we land you stay close to Fasha, understood." "Understood, Captain." Then it was silent again. Sighing deeply I closed my eyes. Calm before the storm.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**This is chapter 2 already. Will you let us know what you think? Gine and Bardock, I love them.**

**Xxx Vino Lilly**


	3. First blood

_POV Bardock_

Our pods had landed. The doors opened, it was quiet around us. I saw Gine get out, her eyes shot back and forth anxiously. Fasha quickly stood beside her "Come on girl, we can handle this easily". She happily threw an arm around her neck.

"Okay men, this is plan. The team joined me. "Not far from here is a big city, that's where we're going first. Gine, do you remember the lessons?" Shyly she nodded yes. "Good! Team, don't leave anything intact and let's have some fun".

We flew into the air. Toward the city. Gine was able to keep up with us reasonably well, this surprised me. When we landed in the middle of the city we began to destroy. Tora and I had the most fun when we knocked over a group of soldiers with ki blasts. They were like bowling pins.

We gave each other a high five and kicked a few more soldiers aside. Shugesh and Borgos stood to the sides of the ladies. Fasha suddenly ran the other way "Fasha" I called out. And a shout and a snap followed. She stood on top a building and laughed amusingly "Sniper" she called as she dropped a creature to the ground.

Shugesh and Borgos focused on a group of soldiers to their right, Fasha flew towards Gine again. A soldier suddenly stood in front of Gine. Her narrow hands flew forward and without looking she fired a ki shot towards the soldier. The soldier shot backwards slightly. Meanwhile Fasha was jumped by three soldiers and one more was running towards Gine.

Shit, this is not going well. Without thinking, I dove toward Gine and shielded her from a shot. Startled, she looked at me. She balled her fists "idiot" she suddenly cried, she hunched slightly to the side and fired a shot of energy with all her power. The soldier went down. Gine`s hands shot to her mouth startled.

The other soldier ran towards us. I blocked him "Gine go to Tora now". Gine ran away and I grabbed the soldier by his arm and broke it. I kicked him in the ribs and in the head. Fasha meanwhile had managed to work the three soldiers to the ground. "Regroup!" I shouted.

_POV Gine_

Everyone was standing around me, There was smoke and panic everywhere. I had just shot a soldier. But he wanted to attack my captain. "Did you hear me Gine?" startled, I looked up. The captain looked at me piercingly. "Follow Fasha and stay alive" he yelled.

Quickly I followed Fasha, we walked in the middle of the group towards a large building. A palace of sorts. "Let's visit royalty, I've put on my best armor for this." Fasha was having the most fun. "Thank goodness my hair is nice today" I joked, I was starting to feel safer. Fasha threw her fist in the air and cheered happily.

In the palace, the team did some pretty heavy damage. I did shoot some, but no individuals. It just felt weird; they were probably just as scared as I was. We came into a throne room. "Oh king, we are here for your throne, your head and of course your planet.” The captain was so full of himself.

A large group of soldiers surrounded us. The captain's voice spoke to us "Ready men?" everyone nodded yes. "Remember your lessons, defend yourself, we will do the attacking" whispered Fasha. I moved into position. We were ready.

But the attack did not go as planned. They didn't attack us but me. They had figured out that I was the weak one. The captain tackled me to the ground and stood over me. I also tried to shoot some off. They just didn't realize that they were getting too close to the group with this attack and Tora had a victory smile on his face. Our group of Saiyans did not leave the soldiers in one piece. I couldn't do anything from the ground.

The captain suddenly leaped forward, heading straight for the king. With a ki shot to the chest, the king was dead. With the death of the king, the morale of the soldiers was suddenly lower. An easy victory followed. Not much later we were back at the pods. 

Shugesh had made a fire. I could only stare into the flames. I felt like such a failure. With my legs raised, I rested my chin on my knees. The captain came and sat next to me, pressing a carafe of liquid into my hands. He looked at me smiling, my heart skipping a beat. "You're alive, mission accomplished." He obviously found himself funny. I tried to look at him angrily, he looked amused.

_POV Bardock_

This task could have gone so much faster, but I refused to give the general any pleasure. Gine had come into my squad. As captain, it's my job to keep the group together. But I hope to ditch her the next assignment. "Hey was I right in seeing you take down that one soldier?" it suddenly occurred to me. She still looked a little angry from my earlier joke. Well Nah not angry, more like adorable.

Fasha came to sit between us and threw her arms around our necks. "Yes I totally saw that, your first blood. We should celebrate that". She held out a carafe of liquid. We toasted. Then Borgos came into the camp, pulling an animal behind him. "Food!" everyone jumped up. We wanted to pull the animal to pieces. Then suddenly we heard a determined voice "Stop". Gine had jumped up.

She came in our direction "Captain, the knife from your belt please". Surprised, I handed her the knife. "When you pull meat apart it loses texture and flavor." She knelt beside the animal and began to cut. I had never seen anyone so skillfully break down an animal. "Where did you learn to do this?" asked Fasha in surprise. "Okay I'm never going to piss you off when you're holding a knife" joked Tora.

Gine had the biggest smile on her face. "Do you know the meat distribution center in West Yam City?" everyone nodded yes. Borgos suddenly said "they had the best meat there, even the king's cooks came to get their meat there." Gine giggled "that was because my mother was the best". A startled Borgos looked at her "Was meat cutter Sabi your mother?" Gine nodded yes. I didn't follow any of this anymore.

POV Gine

Not much later, everyone was eating. The captain suddenly looked at me. He wanted to say something but Fasha dropped down next to me. "Girl, you have to come on every mission! If we always have such good food". She threw an arm around me and pressed a kiss on my cheek. Surprised, I looked at her. "Fasha, please. Behave" growled the captain. "Ah Bardock, you're no fun at all." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Time to go team, we'll celebrate tomorrow. First we get off this stinking planet." The captain stood up. The camp was being abandoned. We left for home again. Just before boarding the pods the captain stopped me. "Tomorrow at 7:00 we will continue training." He walked on, I watched him get into his pod. He turned around and saw that I was still watching, quickly I disappeared into my pod feeling embarrassed. Time to go home. 

**The first crush jitters are happening. Proud of Gine! On to the next chapter.**


	4. Big Bertha

**Chapter 4 – Big Bertha**

_POV Bardock_

We had been training every day for seven days in a row. I sat observing on the edge of combat ring. Gine and Torao were sparring. Fasha was shouting tips to Gine. The girl did her best, but she lacked the passion for fighting that a Saiyan normally had.

"What a mockery" I heard, angry I looked aside. "General" I snarled. Slowly I stood up and turned to face him. "But she is still alive, compliment to you Captain". The general looked at his niece with a harsh look.

The sparring exercise stopped. Gine looked anxiously at her uncle. Fasha didn't put up with the general interfering in her friends life and stormed up to the man. "Fasha stop" I ordered. Gine was still standing in the middle of the ring. 

"Why don't you mind your own team" Fasha was no longer listening to me. "Cheeky brat" and the general gave her a punch with his fist and a knee to her stomach. I grabbed the general's collar and pulled him backwards.

The general fell backwards to the ground. This was not because of me; beside me suddenly stood an angry Gine. Her hands still forward from her push against her uncle. The general made an energy ball in his hand, I slapped his hand aside. "Get lost general, and fast.”

Meanwhile, Tora, Shugesh and Borgos were also at the scene. As a team we were always strong, the general knew that he had no chance to continue his bullying. "See you soon little niece" with those words he stood up and walked away with a grin.

Gine sighed deeply; Fasha threw her arm proudly around her neck. "Girl, see! You can stand up for yourself.” Gine had a smile on her face "I just hate injustice; he had no reason to attack you". Now if she could use those ideals in her fighting too, I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Shugesh looked at a clock "I don't know about you guys but I'm ready for a drink". Borgos rubbed his belly "and food". "Then there's only one place we're going now" I laughed. The squad shouted in chorus "Big Bertha".

_POV Gine_

The team wanted to go out for food and drinks. It was better that I didn't go, I had no money and won't fit in I thought. "Umm girl, where are you going so fast" Fasha stood behind me. Stuttering I started "you guys are going for a drink and". Not that I could finish my sentence. "Yes we are going, so you too. No discussion!"

Half an hour later, our team stepped into ‘Big Bertha’. A large sturdy woman stood behind the bar "Bardock dear, where have you and your boys been all this time?" The big woman walked out from behind the bar and enclosed the captain in a big hug and lifted him into the air. Spontaneously I let out a giggle.

"Oh and who is this adorable little gal?" Big Bertha put a hand on top of my head. Fasha threw an arm around me "this is Gine, our newest team member". The big woman looked at me "that deserves a round boys, on the house!"

Less than five minutes later and everyone was sitting at a large table with a large pint of beer in front of us. More teams entered the cafe. A large roast came to the table and the men were telling tough stories. I don't know if it was the alcohol or if I was feeling comfortable. I was having the greatest time.

Time for my round, I walked over to the bar and counted out coins. My last coins went out to a round for my team. But I couldn't make them pay for everything, I refuse to. A large muscular half balding man came and stood next to me at the bar. He reeked of liquor and sweat "hi honey".

I tried to ignore him. He pressed himself closer to me. "Honey, want to have a fun night?" He gritted a few teeth. "I'm here with my squad" I said, trying to look angry. The man began to smile broader. "You can always be part of my squad" he brought his face to my height. I heard a cough behind me.

A hand came on my shoulder, a thumb brushing over my neck. With a little tug I was pulled back it turned out to be my captain, and he looked furious. "Tyme, fuck off" he ordered. "So-sorry I didn't know she belonged with you Bardock. My mistake." The man didn't know how fast he had to get away.

_POV Bardock_

"Thanks Captain" I looked down and saw a grateful Gine. "No problem, he's always bothering women. Especially little cute ones". I saw Gine suddenly blush "Oh ehmm, let’s take the beer to the table".

I followed Gine but ran into Fasha on the way. She pressed her hand against my chest and pushed me back to the bar "what was that?" I crossed my arms "what?" I snarled. Sighing Fasha rolled her eyes "that just now! I've never seen you save a lady that fast". I took a gulp of beer "she's from our squad". Fasha shook her head.

"Hey guys, I'm heading home" I looked around Fasha and saw Gine standing there. "Already?" said Fasha surprised. Gine laughed "I have to walk for a while and if I have to train again tomorrow I need to be a bit rested". I watched her walk away. Fasha ran after her. The girls seemed to be having a discussion. Gine walked away smiling and Fasha walked back frustrated. 

With her arms crossed, she came to hang next to me against the bar. "Am I supposed to guess, or are you going to tell me?" Fasha looked at me and took a deep breath. "She apparently lives in West Yam, which is a good half hour's walk. But she didn't want an escort. I don't trust it". I raised an eyebrow, Fasha looked at me angrily. "She's hiding something, all the soldiers live around here, so why not her?"

"And let me guess, I have to follow her?" Fasha smiled big at me. I pushed myself up from the bar straight again and waved the men goodbye. I walked out into the cold night. The streets were busy; I put on my scouter, I could always find my squad.

After about five minutes I saw her, she was walking quietly. She was rubbing her arms with her hands. It was a chilly night. "Oh honey" I heard suddenly. That was Tyme again? "Get lost you creep" and Gine went on the defensive. The first thing I thought was good girl. Tyme came at her quickly, Gine took a step back. 

I couldn't watch this; I flew at Tyme and knocked him down. I picked him up by his armor. "What did you just not understand?" I held a fist in the air for another blow. Tyme stuttered something, I didn't understand him and I didn't care. I threw him on the ground. "Come Gine" I put a hand around her shoulder and we walked away.

_POV Gine_

"How many times are you going to save me Captain?" I asked smiling but startled. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and just smiled. I should have listened to Fasha, of course, but I didn't want to be a burden. And of course now I am a burden to the captain again, I let my head hang down.

"Now I'm not the best at reading others, but there is something wrong?" Surprised, I looked up. I put on a brave smile, but it quickly disappeared. "I just feel like a burden to you guys." The captain still had his arm around me, it felt so safe.

"Oh that! It isn't that bad. We're just behind in training, on missions we have to constantly rescue you and we can't take you to the pub either" he sounded so sarcastic. I poked at his said with my elbow. He laughed hard. "Don't worry about it little one.”

We arrived at the edge of my neighborhood. I stopped "I can make it from here". The captain looked almost insulted. "No, home is home. Lead the way". Fiercely I shook my head no. I couldn't show him where I lived. But now he was getting angry "Gine, walk".

Slowly I strolled into the neighborhood. I turned into a small alley and pushed open a door that didn't fit in the doorframe. "Oh this is the alley to your house?" The captain looked pleased but I shook my head shamefully no. He looked in again "This is it? There is only a blanket and a bag here".

_POV Bardock_

Now I don't have much, but this can't be true. Surprised, I looked at Gine "This is literally a box. This isn't a house?" I looked straight into her eyes which were filled with tears, she looked away. My fist squeezed together. "Your uncle is the general and he makes you sleep here? And by the way all soldiers get paid which you can rent something from." Again she shook no. What now no?

She took a deep breath of air "I don't get paid, my uncle manages everything. This is my home". I was furious. Then I felt a hand on my upper arm "it's ok, I have a roof over my head" she wanted to walk into that box but grabbed her wrist. "No, get your bag. Tomorrow we will find something else for you. Now you come with me, I have room on my couch."

I had no intention of walking again. I took her duffel bag and threw it over my shoulder. She followed me through the air to my apartment. It was only a small studio but with a bed, sofa, kitchenette and bathroom always more than she had. She sank onto the couch and lay down. Quickly she fell asleep. I threw a blanket over her that was normally on my bed. I let myself fall on my bed. So many questions, but they will come tomorrow.

**Thanks again for reading! Fun fact, Big Bertha is the name of a large bell pepper variety. So she too fits into the vegetable names list.**

**Xxx Vino Lilly**


	5. Rapport

Chapter 5 – Rapport

_POV Gine_

I was startled awake by a loud knock on a door. Walking past the couch was the captain, without armor or shirt! I suddenly sat up straight. I watched at his muscular back as he opened the door

"Tora it's six in the morning, what's up man". Tora pressed a paper into Bardock's hands. "A task has come in; you didn't answer through your scouter". Bardock looked at the piece of paper. I saw his scouter was under my bag. I put my legs on the ground and stood up.

"Oh I hear someone inside, did you have a girlfriend over? Dude! Anyway see you in an hour Bardock". Tora walked away and the captain pushed the door shut. He turned to me. "I don't want you to come with us" he commanded me.

I dropped on the couch "I understand, Captain" I whispered. The captain sat down next to me. "Are you going to keep calling me captain? You slept on my couch; you can just call me Bardock". We both smiled at each other. Then there was another knock on the door.

Growling, the captain stood up. He opened the door again, but someone pushed it further open and stepped into the apartment, Fasha! Surprised, she looked my way and then at Bardock. She had an amusing smile on her face “had fun?" she laughed.

"Fasha we know about the task, Tora was ahead of you." Bardock closed the door. Fasha came and sat next to me. "Did you sleep on the couch?" she asked surprised. I nodded yes; she slapped her hand in front of her forehead. "Lady`s! Bardock our gentleman." The captain crossed his arms and did not look pleased.

Another knock on the door, I almost thought the captain will pull hairs out of his head in frustration. "Tora?" the captain sounded surprised. "I forgot to tell you a detail." The door opened further and Tora stepped inside. Surprised, Tora looked at Fasha and me.

_POV Bardock_

"Bardock! You dog!" Tora looked at us. "Fasha just walked in and Gine slept on the couch here.” I was already not a morning person and this way especially not after waking up like this. "Ok, but I forgot to tell you that our favorite general is going with us. Something about a report on the team?"

"A report? It's not for two months and normally that general never goes with our team? "But I knew what was going on, it's Gine. The poor girl couldn't get a break either. I must know what is going on here.

Tora and Fasha walked to the door. "Gine and I will see you later at the attack pods." Tora and Fasha walked out of the house. I turned to Gine. "Sorry, I can't get out of this one. You have to come with us". Gine walked over to me and put a hand on my forearm. She smiled "You trained me well, Cap ehm Bardock". 

An hour later we arrived at the attack pods. Our team stood together waiting for the general. "Why is that report now?" asked Shugesh. "Because I am inducting my successor, everyone this is Nappa" our team turned to the two men behind us.

"Morning general. Nice to see you again Nappa". I remembered Nappa from back in the day. We had even been on a team together when we were kids. He was a strong warrior from a powerful family. He had eventually joined an upper class team.

_POV Gine_

We landed on a Savanna-like planet. There wasn't much there. Large aggressive creatures roamed the land. The captain told us the plan, stay together and kill everything you see. It all sounded so simple. Behind me I saw my uncle chuckle, I had a bad feeling.

We walked with our team followed by the other two men. Whereas my uncle ignored everything that happened, his young successor still occasionally joined in the slaughter of the creatures. He was like an over enthusiastic dog at times. He had apparently been on a team with the captain in the past.

A large group of creatures attacked us and I became separated from the group as I was knocked away towards a ravine, a creature followed me down. A large paw-like hand hit my side and I crashed into a rock wall, my shoulder was dislocated. A large foot kicked me forward and I rolled over the rocks.

Trembling, I was on my feet again. With all the strength I had left I fired a ki blast. But I was not strong enough. Tears rolled down my cheeks, this was the end. A hand picked up my whole body and lifted me into the air. He applied force and I felt bones breaking.

The hand suddenly released me, the creature collapsed. I also fell towards the ground but two arms scooped me up. My eyes slowly opened again my savior was none other than my captain. Words I could not bring out, my head rested against his chest.

"Gine, are you still there?" My eyes opened again, we were flying in the air. "Yes captain" I whispered. We landed, I felt us stop. We walked into a cave. He laid me down on the cold ground. "Here you are safe for a while, after the task I will pick you up again." I could only manage a small grateful smile.

_POV Bardock_

I left Gine in a cave, it seemed the safest place. After a few taps on my scouter, I knew where my team was. Quickly I rushed in that direction. Arriving Fasha ran towards me "she is safe, but I want to finish here quickly". Fasha nodded. No brakes, we didn't need to hold back now.

After about an hour, we were done. "You guys go to the pods; I still have to pick someone up." Fasha wanted to follow me but I stopped her. "I'm faster alone, she's hurt. I don't want to waste any time". She looked angry but understood what I meant; I was the fastest of our team. 

Arriving at the cave, I saw that Gine was sitting against the wall. I saw a wound on her arm, it wasn't there before right? A little further on I saw a dead creature lying. She had still been fighting in the state she was in. Quickly I knelt beside her "Gine?"

A weak smile appeared on her face "Captain" she whispered. I lifted her up. "Let's go" I felt her head against my shoulder. Quickly I hurried back to the pods while holding her close to me in my arms. Fasha ran towards us when we landed. "Gine! Is she?" Fasha put her hand against Gine`s face and looked worried.

"She is alive, she fought well. Although, now she needs medical attention quickly". I put her in her pod and wanted to set the auto pilot. Fasha pushed my hand away "I'm staying with her, I'm flying". Fasha sat down next to Gine. The girls were both not broad so there was plenty of room. "See you girls later" and the pod door closed. And they flew up, to our home planet.

"Ah how incredibly involved you are with your team captain.” Angry, I turned around; the general was standing next to Nappa. I was fed up with that man. I walked directly to the man with my fist ready to strike. Nappa stopped me. "What's going on here?" Nappa asked curiously.

I crossed my arms. "Nappa do you note that this captain wanted to attack a general" shouted the general. "Oh? If we are going to take notes anyway I want your answer recorded. Why do you want Gine dead? She is practically homeless while you collect all her money. And you're forcing her onto a team as she is a non-fighter. Answer me general!"

The general looked at me amusedly. "How I maintain my niece's life is my business. She has no other family but me, as her guardian I decide for her. As I see fit." My fists trembled angrily, this was not fair. Suddenly Nappa said surprised "that girl is your niece? Is she the offspring of Wusabu?"

Everyone looked at Nappa, then at the general. Wusabu was almost a legend. The woman was one of the most powerful fighters, fast and brutal. But suddenly she disappeared. "Yes, she is the daughter of Wusabu. My sister dropped out of the army to raise that pathetic excuse of a Saiyan. We could have won so many wars if she had fought. But she was out there hiding and playing mama." 

"You're mad at your sister and your niece has to suffer? I'd be careful if I were you" I snarled at the general. "Nappa, I heard a threat" the general had a mean grin. "What? I wasn't listening anymore sorry" Nappa was already walking away. The general looked furious.

Quickly we disappeared into our pods. I had a few answers, but feel like it's not the complete story. It shouldn't really matter to me. I am a Saiyan warrior. I didn't quite understand why I was bothered by this. Even though I wanted to go home quickly now, I made contact with Fasha. They were already well on their way. Gine was stable but in a lot of pain. It worried me. I had no understanding of what I was even feeling now.

**Our badass Bardock is starting to have feelings. Although Saiyans don't really understand what that is.**

**Leave in the comments what you think.**

**Xxx Vino Lilly**


	6. Cold night

_POV Gine_

Slowly, the pain that dominated my body disappeared. I was hanging inside the warm liquid in the Medical Machine. Along my cheeks I felt the air bubbles from the respirator. I heard voices outside the tank, but my eyes were closed. I was sedated and couldn't get them open.

I tried to focus on the voices outside the tank. There seemed to be an argument. Words like “fragile" and "weakling" I could hear. The voices I couldn't place; they were men. I heared a female voice, words sounded so distorted.

Feelings of failure and shame flowed through my mind. I let my team down, I was weak. If the captain had not been so committed to his squad I would not be here now. My mother popped into my head. She was always so strong, I failed her too. I want to get out of here!

_POV Bardock_

Along with Tora, I sat at the bar at Big Bertha. Tora started a rant about the general and what nonsense was supposedly in the report. Bertha stood near us "Boys please, Nappa was there. He has nothing with family and drama. He’d give his findings without that part. And otherwise I just refuse him beer" Berhta gave a big wink.

My scouter that was lying on the bar started beeping, I grabbed it and put it on my ear and pressed the button. Fasha`s voice came through the speaker "Gine is gone" Surprised I looked at Tora who had heard nothing. "What do you mean, gone" I replied. "I wanted to see how she was doing and her tank was empty" Fasha was probably overprotective again and just being just Fasha.

A deep sigh escaped me "So what do the doctors say?" There was silence for a moment "She's gone without approval, she wasn't completely healed yet." Now I also got an uneasy feeling, this didn't make sense. Surely there was a logical explanation; Gine is smart enough not to leave when she is not completely cured, right? "Ok I'm going to search outside, stay there for when she comes back."

Tora also stood up, I ordered him to stay here. If she will come here to Big Bertha or if he will hear guests about Gine he could contact me. Quickly I walked through the door, out into the street. The evening was beginning to fall. Cold wind blew through my hair. "Fasha? Where is her scouter?" I asked. "In my hand" was Fasha's reply.

Quickly I flew into the air. I looked over the city, where could she be? Her old house maybe. I set my course to the small alley in West Yam City. I landed there, but it was empty. Only two rats by a garbage can. Out of frustration I fired a ki blast at them. Into the air again, I began to fly around again.

Her mother's old meat distribution center? My apartment? Still looked around the hospital. Nowhere could I find her. I began to worry. Fasha and Tora didn't hear or see anything either. Again I flew over the city. My eyes fell on the training ground. She wouldn't be there would she? But I already looked everywhere else.

When I arrived I saw nothing, no one. Or did I? In the middle of a combat ring I saw someone standing there, it was a person. Or someone hadn't cleared a dummy. I landed in the ring; I felt a sharp pain when I really saw who it was. "Gine?" I called out. She was standing there with only her under clothes on. A tight little pair of shorts and a sports bra. She was paler than usual, her hair still wet. She was shivering from the cold.

"Gine? What are you doing here?" I quickly walked up to her. She had her had her fists clenched. "I'm weak" she whispered. She dropped to her knees. I scooped her up in my arms. "I'll take you back to the hospital" but she gently squeezed my arm and shook no. I took a deep breath "but I'm not leaving you here, we're going home".

On the way home, I informed Fasha and Tora that I had found her. She was cold but seemed to have no more injuries. I told them that I will let her warm up in my house. Further message will follow tomorrow. Fasha was clearly happy with the news that her friend had been found, she went to Big Bertha for a beer with Tora and the boys.

Arriving at my house, I walked in. Gine still in my arms "Captain" she whispered. "Bardock" I corrected her. Only a weak smile followed. This time the couch was no good, I laid her down in my bed and I put a quilt over her. She was still shaking from the cold.

Quietly I sat down next to her and stared at the trembling little female. Quietly I put a hand on her upper arm. "Gine? Don't be alarmed, but I'm going to help you warm up. You're cold to the bone". My armor, I threw next to the bed and shirtless I crawled under the quilt with her. My body surrounded hers, my arm around her. She grabbed my hand and pressed herself closer to me. 

"Bardock, you are sweet" whispered Gine. The trembling eased, I still held her. She seemed to be falling asleep, I didn't know what made her decide to leave the hospital like that, I could only guess. "Gine, I promise you this. You're getting out of the force, alive". Gently she squeezed my hand. We quickly fell asleep together.

_POV Gine_

The sun shined faintly in my face. The source of heat beside me from yesterday was gone, but I wasn't cold. I heard a rumbling and sat up straight. I saw a muscular shirtless man in the kitchen, no idea what he was doing.

Softly I heard the captain cursing. "What are you doing?" I asked. Startled, he turned around. My feet landed on the floor a I pushed myself right up from the bed. A little startled and embarrassed, Bardock looked at what he was doing. "Were you trying to fry an egg just now?" I asked amused. He took a deep breath and looked angrily at the frying pan.

I couldn't help but burst into laughter loudly. With a thrust to his hips, I pushed him aside and dumped the horror of burnt egg from the pan. "How many times have you fried an egg?" He refused to answer; in less than ten minutes I had two plates of eggs and toast. We dropped side by side onto the couch. 

It was a good thing I had fried him an extra egg, the man could eat! He licked his fingers off "I'll just going to keep you permanent as my roommate" he joked. "Watch it, or you'll never get rid of me with those compliments" I pressed my feet under his buttocks. He ignored my cold toes like a champ. I smiled at him, which he answered with a wink.

A loud thump on the door. "That must be Fasha, I bet" Bardock got up and opened the door. Fasha stepped inside and flew at me. "Girl, don't ever scare me like that again ok!" Fasha hung around my neck. "Sorry" I stammered. "Why were you suddenly gone?" I took a deep breath. Fasha looked at me angrily, it was frightening.

I looked towards my toes which were getting cold again. "When I was in the tank I heard people arguing. I was fragile, a weakling. I wasn't worth the space. My feeling told me I was better off being gone". Then I felt a punch against my upper arm. "Get that idea out of your head real quick. You are part of our squad and you are my friend. Don't ever be stupid again!" Fasha looked at me angrily.

Again she gave a big hug, Bardock started laughing. "Women" he said shaking his head. Fasha and I cast him an angry look. He just laughed. "Anyway, time for training. And Gine you stay here, you still need to rest" the captain grabbed his armor and put it on. "See you tonight" Fasha and Bardock disappeared towards the training ground. I got back into bed, quickly falling asleep again.

_POV Bardock_

"Spill it" Fasha cast me a curious glance. "What?" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes. "You know damn well what's going on. The general and Gine". I put my hands in my neck "Did you know that warrior legend Wusabu is her mother? Who is also the general's sister. Something happened there and the general is still angry about it".

"Wow, ok" Fasha pondered. "But now we are going to train, I am ready for a hard training. Tomorrow there will be time for answers. Ready for a good fight?" Fasha cast me a determined look while she slammed her fists together "Time for a good beating, captain.”

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought. A like or Kuddo is appreciated <3 **

**Xxx Vino Lilly**


	7. Feeling save

_POV Gine_

The day after, late morning I walked quietly to the training ground. Yesterday Bardock had been training all day, I rested all day. He had come home late and fell asleep next to me in bed. It felt strange, but I didn't find it unpleasant. I began to blush at the idea again. Shaking my head I wanted to get rid of those thoughts. After all, he was my captain.

Two large doors slid open and I walked onto the training field. Not far away I saw my squad. With an arm around me, Fasha welcomed me back. Captain looked at me sternly “You are not fully healed yet, today won't be a tough training but tomorrow you will work extra hard". I nodded yes.

Fasha stood next to me "Bardock, I can teach her some ki blasts, a little help in the attack department seems good". The captain waved us away with his hand. As we walked away I turned around for a moment and saw him standing across from Tora. The men flew at each other. Fasha also turned around "with a little training you will get there".

Together we came to an open area of the training ground. There were dummy dolls; Fasha gave me a few tips. Personally, I had to admit, I was enjoying this. But that was also because we might have had the most fun, while giving dummy`s names of annoying men and Frieza force figures.

_POV Bardock_

As I charged Tora, out of the corner of my eye I saw the women walking away. It was convenient for me that Fasha was taking on the training of Gine. Yesterday was good to train hard for a while and today I wanted to do that again.

We were sparring for about half an hour. As I elbowed into Tora`s back and he fell to the ground I heard my name. The fight was over and I looked at the edge of the ring. Nappa? No, this one was bald and was slightly smaller and older.

The man walked away, I just followed him. The man turned and looked towards the open area where the ki shots could be practiced. The man looked at me again and began "She is a copy of her mother, it is almost scary. But it is really the daughter of Wusabu". Confused I looked at the man, he was talking about Gine.

"My son told me that her daughter had joined the force. I had to see it with my eyes. What I already thought was true". This man knew more "just what is going on old man. Tell me". The man shook his head. "Son do you know the ruin at the foot of Buzoku Mountains?" I knew that one, not understanding what was going on I gave a yes nod.

There was something about that ruin, when I was very young it had burned down I thought. "Wait? Wasn't that a temple?" The old man moved closer to me, he was just a little taller than me. He put a hand on my shoulder "it was tragic, but everyone knew that Wusabu spent her free time there. There was gossip that she was secretly together with a monk"

"But she was a warrior legend? How could she be with a monk, what was she doing there at all?" The old man began to laugh. "Legend yes, but that was not her choice. She was as gentle as her daughter there. But she was trained from the time she can barely walk and not given any choice. The poor girl, she was fast, strong and loved. But deeply unhappy, until she made visits to the temple. Her brother was not so happy about that and the rumor, of course. We can only imagine what happened, a pregnancy was not very welcome I think".

The man walked away, I stared at the open field on our training ground. Did Gine know about this? And her mother was just as gentle? So I can turn Gine into a warrior? If her mother can disappear off the map like that, surely Gine can too? I felt a fist against my shoulder, it was Tora. Time to train again.

_POV Gine_

After about an hour or two of training, Bardock joined us. Full of pride I showed what Fasha had taught me, we did a high five when it actually worked in one go. Of course he had to act tough to do the same thing ten times stronger. "That kind of jokes will cost you eggs in the morning" I joked as I pushed him in his side. "Don't joke about your eggs woman, please" he laughed.

Fasha rolled her eyes "Captain what are you doing here anyway". Bardock suddenly looked serious "we are summoned; we are to assist in a task. The planet was a bit tougher than they thought". I got a little nervous; I wasn't up to strength yet. "Gine!" The captain tossed a key. "You guard the castle; you have not yet been approved by the doctor."

Happy, I spontaneously gave Bardock a hug. Fasha and the captain looked surprised. "We have to go right away, see you soon Gine". I saw my squad walking away, quickly I headed towards Bardock`s place. After all, I had no desire to run into my uncle or, for that matter, or a person like Tyme.

_POV Bardock_

"You guys having a good time, playing house" Fasha cast me an amused look. I took a deep breath. "She's staying with me until she gets an actual place to live. Her uncle is being difficult". Tora nudged me and whispered "speaking of her uncle". The general stood by the pods. 

With our team, we tried to ignore the general. "Where is my little niece?" we suddenly heard. "She's still resting, she needed a little longer to recover" I growled. "I knew she was a weakling, she looked so pitifully sad in the medical machine too." With great effort I tried to remain calm.

I saw that Fasha wanted to say something and grabbed her wrist and shook no. "But then where is my niece? She wasn't in her house when I went to visit her". "General, that is none of your business. She is in a safe place". I couldn't give him too much information, I didn't trust him.

"Ah it doesn't matter, if she has her scouter I can always find her. Being with family is important for a young female. You don't know what's walking around." And the general walked away. "Captain ouch" I was still holding Fasha`s wrist. All kinds of thoughts were flying through my head. 

When I was in my pod I tried to contact Gine, I got no response. Then I called my neighbor, Leek. I heard how he knocked at the door, but no one answered. "Leek, this sounds very strange. But shout through the door that if she doesn't open I will fry eggs for her". Uncomfortably, I heard Leek carry out the command, but the door was opened this time.

_POV Gine_

For two days now I have been staying with Big Berta. Leek the neighbor of Bardock instructed that I should dump my scouter and go to pub; the captain did not trust my uncle. Leek came to give a message from time to time. I didn't feel comfortable just sitting at the bar. When I offered to help in the kitchen I got a real Big Bertha hug.

I was just bringing a plate of roasted meat to guests when I saw my squad come in. I flew towards my crew in relief. Fasha was the first to get a hug. Then I looked at Bardock "you're hurt" I screamed. "It's nothing really" he tried to wave it away. I grabbed him by his wrist "Bertha I will just use your first aid kit". Bertha made room so we could go behind the bar to the back.

With a quick movement, I pushed Bardock onto a table while grabbing the first-aid kit. "Why didn't you go to the medic center?" Bardock's face twitched as I dabbed alcohol on the wound. "For a little wound on my face? I thought it would make a pretty badass scar maybe". I shook my head in disbelief. "Plus I wanted to make sure you were safe first."

Surprised, I looked at him. He had his typical full of himself smile. My heart was beating like crazy. A hand was placed on my hip; another hand ran over my cheek. A tail swirled around mine. He looked at me with such intensity. My hands automatically moved around his waist to his back.

"Bardock" I whispered as he still looked at me intensely. "Gine" he replied softly. It was a force I could not escape. Slowly we were pulled towards each other. I felt his breath against me.

Brutally were we pulled out of our Trans by a loud yelling siren? Startled, I took a step backwards. Bardock stood up while still holding me by the hip "air alert, this means only one thing". Tora came running into the back room "Bardock there is an attack".


	8. Dormant powers

_POV Bardock_

We ran into the pub. Our group had gathered along with several other warriors. "Anyone have any idea, who is stupid enough to attack Saiyans on their home planet?" I shouted. Nappa suddenly stood with the group "It's the Whiskey industry Organization, rival to Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. They know that we are Frieza's strongest fighting force".

It was the middle of the day, we have no moon. "Warriors, let's give them a proper Saiyan welcome" I called out. Everyone ran out into the streets. We saw big ships landing. A large group followed Nappa my team along with Leek, Bertha and a few others stayed with me. "Attack!" I shouted.

It was chaos in the streets. Fighters were running and flying toward the ships that were just landing. We arrived at the border of the city. We saw green and gray aliens coming out of the ships. They were not wearing scouters like us but seem to be wearing some kind of communication band around their heads. I read the power levels, but they varied greatly.

A small distance from us I saw the old king Vegeta II with his son the prince Vegeta the III who was a lot taller than him. The old king held up his hand, it was the signal to wait. Suddenly I felt a hand on my lower arm; I looked aside and thought shit Gine is here too! She was staring at the king.

The old king pointed forward and the entire Sayian army attacked. Screams and cheers filled our ears. The first painful howls could be heard from both sides. My fists hit the jaw of an alien, he went down. A Ki shot hit my arm and responded with a shot from within myself. It was complete chaos; this is what I lived for!

_POV Gine_

With everything I had in me I tried to defend myself and attack where necessary. Constant scanned my eyes for the captain, Fasha or any other member of our team. I almost tripped over a dead person and crashed into an alien. He wanted to grab me by my throat but I fired ki shot from both my hands into his stomach, he flew backwards.

I ran on, fear and panic overpowering me. Then I saw something small lying there, was that a child? My body turned and arrived at a little boy about six years old. His tail was half off; he had a large wound in his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw an alien attacking us and as learned I took my defensive stance and blocked the attack. The alien wanted to attack again but was lifted by the neck and its neck broke in a snap.

I lifted the child into my arms. "Gine!" with a jolt I turned around. "Captain!" I stared at the man in front of me for a moment. "Run with child to the medic center ok?” I nodded yes and ran as fast as I could between the fighting warriors with the child in my arms.

While running, I was blown away in an explosion. My vision was blurred for half a minute, quickly it came back and grabbed the child again and ran on. A headache was still pounding in my head, I tried to ignore it. I ran towards the pass which leads to the medic center. A ship flew over us, more were coming. 

_POV Bardock_

My hands were holding two alien heads; with brute force I smashed them together. I had a big grin on my face, this was pure joy. I kicked the chest of one alien and it banged against Tora. "Sorry Tora! You were in the way!" I shouted. Tora grabbed the alien and threw it back, Fasha kicked it mid-air "stop playing around boys."

Then I saw several ships approaching, flying right over us. They were flying towards the east, that's where our medical center was. Three big ships landed close to there, there was Gine too! Through my scouter I tried to reach Gine, shit she didn't have it on when we ran down here. I shot a glance to Tora "I'm heading east, Gine is alone there!"

Quickly I rushed in that direction, meanwhile knocking down aliens with my fists. I ran off the battlefield and onto the path. I ran past some fighters who were wounded, I ignored them. Suddenly around the curve I saw a group of green fighters with Gine against a wall. With a large ki ball of energy in my hand I knocked the first one down.

I blocked their path to Gine who had placed the child against the wall behind her. She came and stood next to me "ready captain?" she asked. "Ready when you are." As I attacked the soldier Gine protected the child. They were strong, maybe too strong. I saw that Gine was knocked down. 

"Team, over here now!" I called for my team thru the scouter because alone I could not protect Gine and the child. A large wide alien came forward. "Do you want to dance" I laughed. The alien said nothing and attacked me. I felt an elbow in my back and fell to the ground. I rolled onto my back and shot off ki energy.

The enemy slammed backwards but quickly managed to recover. He ran at me while I was still on the ground. This did not look good. A fist in my gut, a fist against my head. A beep buzzed through my ears. It was too strong, but I couldn't leave Gine to her own fate.

With a push I was back on my feet and flew at the alien. My fists managed to land some powerful blows. But a hand to my stomach and with a ki shot I was blown against the wall, I fell to the ground next to Gine. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, everything went black for me.

_POV Fasha_

The captain sounded serious. Quickly our team ran after Tora toward the path. He was alone with Gine, I hadn't noticed that she had come along on the battlefield. We stopped suddenly when we saw the power levels on our scouters.

Tora turned around "I see a weak, some medium and a very high power level that is still going up. Everyone prepare yourselves". We ran around the curve and stopped abruptly. "Gine!" I yelled, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Gine stood next to Bardock, her gaze fixed on that big alien, she had tears in her eyes and she seemed to growl softly. "What is this? Is the power level really Gine's?" I looked at Tora who nodded yes and said "I've only heard stories about this, dormant powers they are called". I looked at my friend again; she was so badass like that! But also scary, because she seemed to have no control. 

Suddenly I heard Gine shout "Leave us alone!" She got a red glow around her, brought her hands forward and a big ball of engergy formed, strength fast blast was fired at the big alien. He in turn went to the ground, dead. Gine then fainted. I ran directly at Gine. She was not badly injured "She is exhausted; her high power level is also gone!" I noticed.

_POV Bardock_

Slowly I opened my eyes, the light was hurting. Still there was a buzz in my ear. I rolled onto my side and saw Fasha with Gine. Fasha had a startled look, Gine was unconscious. I looked around further, the whole team was there. Tora, Shugesh and Borgos were fighting some aliens. The big broad alien was already lying dead on the ground.

"Fasha" I stammered. "Captain, ready for another round?" she grinned. I sat up straight, trying to get into my feet. "How's Gine?" I asked as I looked at the females. "Just unconscious, no major injuries." My gaze went back to the dead big alien "who did that?" as I pointed at it. Fasha started laughing.

She came up beside me "Captain, we'll have to do quite a bit to catching up later". I didn't understand her, but together we joined the team. It didn't take much or this group of aliens had been exterminated.

We regrouped. "Captain, you need medical attention" Tora commanded me. "Ah it's just a small wound" I joked. Gine also regained consciousness, she got to her feet standing up, Fasha ran up to her and supported her. Together they looked at the little boy by the wall.

Then we heard clapping from the shadows. The general stepped into the light. "So this is what my sister was hiding, I knew stories had to be true." Our team moved into attack position. Fasha shielded Gine. "What are you talking about?" I shouted. "Just ask your team, they saw it." I tried to suppress the compulsion to attack him.

"It was a nice show, my niece is entertaining but this kind of power is not the Saiyan way. Gine ready to meet your end. Just like your parents met their end". The man had a scary smile on his face. I was preparing for another fight.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Unfortunately, this chapter ends in a cliffhanger.**

**The writing of Gine`s dormant power scene was inspired by her grandson Gohan who also has dormant powers. Personally, the two have a lot in common. What do you think of this idea?** **Please let me know.**


	9. The Warrior and the Monk

_POV Gine_

I pushed Fasha's arm aside and walked past her. My uncle had gone crazy was all I thought. My feet stopped walking the moment I stood in front of the group. "Uncle! Explain, what is going on here?" The man started laughing hysterically. A hand grabbed my wrist and forced me to take a step back, it was Bardock.

"Oh my dear little niece, the offspring of my wonderful sister and that terrible good monk. It still makes me sick just thinking about it. You should never have been born **.** " My uncle looked at me sternly, my fists balled in anger. "Uncle, please stop this nonsense?"

My uncle suddenly seemed to get angry. "Nonsense? Nonsense you say! Your mother and I together were the perfect almost legendary fighting duo. But then she went looking for balance, seeking peace of mind or something. And she was gone more and more often. She fought less brutally, less often and it's all because of that damn temple. We lost soldiers because of that. "

Suddenly I felt an arm around my waist, Bardock had moved closer to me. He was ready for a fight I could see it in his eyes, but physically he was still exhausted. "What does your sister have to do with your niece, this doesn't make any sense. Explain, why do you want to hurt Gine?" Startled, I looked at my uncle again.

"Because she's an embarrassment! You cannot call my dear little niece a Saiyan! I heard stories that monks have a dormant power, who cares? You have no use for that. Those goody-goodies in the temple worshipped a Super Saiyan god, they believed they were descendants. And her progenitor was the abbot of that disgusting place." The man continued his rant. 

"My mother told me once about my father, he was the sweetest and bravest man she had ever known. She told me that he had died while protecting her from a monster. You were that monster! Weren't you?" I pressed myself closer to Bardock in fright. His arm held me tighter.

_POV Bardock_

I felt Gine tremble with fear and anger. This man had taken too many blows to the head. "Did you destroy the temple to?" I had to know. The general laughed "Yes, and it was the most beautiful bonfire ever. I'll finally get my sister back, but then she said she was pregnant. They destroyed my life!"

Tora stood next to us "Ok, and why did they destroy your life again. You weren’t pregnant? You were still fighting?" But then I figured it out, no one has seen the general really fight in years. He was not strong enough alone, his sister was his power force. He lost his legendary status without her.

"Ok I understand now that you were nothing without your sister. You are weak all alone, but do you feel such resentment for the incident that Gine your own niece had to suffer?" surprised I looked at the general. The general got a dirty smile "Not directly, I wanted to make her a warrior, I wanted to harden her. But she disgusting like her parents all together. I can't stand it any longer".

The general launched an ki attack directly at Gine. I turned in front of her and shielded her. A ki shot came directly against already open wound on my back. I collapsed to the ground. Gine tried to catch me, I was too heavy. I lost consciousness.

_POV Fasha_

Now I was fed up! That man has Saiyan blood on his hands. He has betrayed not only our race but even his family. With a direct attack I charged him. He blocked me but I was too fast for the old general. With a twist I was behind him. With a kick in his back he went down. He shot a few ki balls at me, I blocked them with ease.

In the meantime he rolled onto his back; I brought a hand toward his face. Energy formed in my palm, I really had him now! "Wait!" Irritated, I looked behind me, it was Nappa. "What? This man is a traitor" I shouted. "That's what I heard; now he has to answer to the king." Nappa stood beside me and grabbed the general by the head and dragged him along.

Our group was left behind. "What do we do now?" I asked. Tora took a step forward. "The captain, Gine and that boy need to go to the medic center. I will bring them; you guys go back to the battlefield". We nodded and split our ways.

_POV Bardock_

Warm liquid surrounded my body; there was a sensation of rest. With great difficulty I got my eyes open. Vision was blurred by the liquid. Everything was a grayish blue color. It was clear that I was in the medic center.

My eyes wandered around the room, machines and doctors were visible. My eyes lowered, there was someone sitting against the tank? Was that Gine? What was she doing here? My heart made a jump when I saw that she was awake. She stood up and looked at me with her big bright eyes.

She wanted to say something to me but she was approached by a man. She had her hand on the tank, she turned around and walked away with the man. She was saying something, I couldn't hear her. My eyes closed again, my body still needed to recover.

I lost the concept of time. But suddenly I felt my strength return, the fluid level dropped and the tank opened. Tora was waiting for me and threw me a towel "please put some clothes on my friend". Dripping wet I stepped out of the tank.

"Just in time captain, the general is being brought before the prince" Tora stood in the doorway while I put on my armor. I looked at him in surprise "the prince? Why not the king?" Tora stood straight up "he died on the battlefield".

_POV Gine_

Along with Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos, I stood in the throne room of the castle. Next to me was a small boy of six years old, he was holding my hand. "Zorn, did you see him yet?" I asked softly. He shook his head no. But then we heard a voice behind us "Zorn! You are safe" a big broad man was standing behind us.

"Dad!" the little boy ran towards the man. "Thank you miss" said the man and he walked away along with his son. "And that's why I never want children" surprised I looked at Fasha who was standing with her arms crossed. "What do you mean?" I asked surprised. "You are going to worry; I already have you to worry about". I gave her a big hug "you are the sweetest" I laughed.

"Wait! What about me?" surprised, I turned around. The captain was standing there with his typical full of himself smile. I shook my head "You should have gone to the medic center earlier, you kept a scar on your cheek." He rubbed it. Then a loud voice filled the throne room.

"Everyone stand, Prince Vegeta the III" Everyone looked at the great prince walking across the room to the throne. He turned around "Today my father should have stood here; he died with dignity as a true warrior on the battlefield. From this day forward I shall be king. And my first task will be to judge the treason of our general against his own race".

We watched as Nappa dragged my uncle forward and threw him at the feet of the new king. "General, are you guilty of the fire and the deaths of the inhabitants of the temple at the foot of Buzoku Mountains?" My uncle made a bow "I have done what is necessary for" but he could not finish his sentence. A large ki blast hit him. He was left charred on the ground,

Horrified, I looked the other way, nauseated at where I stood. I still heard the king say "I have no interest in this, Nappa congratulations. You are now first general". I walked away, out of the throne room. I ran out of the castle.

About half an hour later, I was standing in the middle of a deserted training ground. My head was doing overtime. Everything that had happened, tears were running down my face. I just couldn't believe it all. I knew my uncle had blood on his hands, but a brutal death like that? I threw a ki blast toward a dummy.

"What are you so angry about?" quickly I turned around. Bardock was standing smiling at me. "What are you smiling about? The prince, ehm king was too hard, too brutal". Then Bardock`s face pulled to anger. "Are you all right in the head? The man wanted you dead!" I shook my head violently "I know, but.” "No buts, the man got what he deserved, done!"

Then he pressed an envelope into my hands. I accepted it and took out a letter; it was a letter of resignation from the force. "There are also keys and an address in it for your new house, bye Gine". Bardock turned and walked away, he just walked away? I wanted to yell something but I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I watched him disappear through the doors. My heart felt broken, I was also so angry. I was angry at him, at myself.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Aaaaah is this the end? No of course not. I will work on the next chapter immediately ;)**


	10. My Girl

_POV Bardock_

I was at Big Bertha and there were all kinds of things happening around me, but I just stared at my pint of beer in front of me. I didn't feel as satisfied as I usually feel after a victory. Everything went as it was supposed to, right? We won, there was justice and Gine had come out of the force alive as promised. I took a deep breath.

My team came in; I heard that through the enthusiastic squeal of our barmaid Bertha. Tora dropped down against the bar and looked at me thoughtfully. Fasha squeezed herself between us "Where is Gine?" she looked sternly.

Again I looked at my beer "she's gone". Fasha got angry "What did you do?" I turned to her "she's out of the force". Tora put a hand on his face and Fasha shook her head. "I should hope so, but why isn't she here?" I didn't follow Fasha thoughts anymore, what did she mean?

"Okay, I'm going to ask again simply. Why is Gine, not in the bar with you?" Fasha looked at me sternly again; I made myself big and looked at my beer again. I grabbed the pint and took a big swig. "Still I don't know what you mean Fasha.” Then I got a slap from Tora against my back of the head.

I looked at my buddy "what was that good for?" He sighed "idiot, you're sitting here moping at the bar and everyone knows why but you". Again I looked at my beer, I just didn't feel happy. "You're stupid you know that?" Fasha continued. "You let her go? Just like that? Where is she now? Hey is she even safe?" she sounded sarcastic and commanding. 

Fed up with the two of them, I balled my fists and stood up "She's gone to her own house, and that’s how it's going to be. Her extreme softness is not good in our warrior life style". Fasha rolled her eyes and Tora slapped a hand against his face again. Fasha began "keep lying to yourself, but you two care about each other. And you can't deny that captain!" I dropped back on the stool, yes I cared about her. I couldn't deny that. 

Then I took a big sip of my beer. Damn I thought, why did I feel so shitty? Yes maybe I knew it; I shouldn't have left like that. I just got nauseous. With a quick motion I got back up "I have to go somewhere!" Fasha and Tora looked at each other for a second and then back at me. But I was already out the door. 

_POV Gine_

I sat on my couch, my house was tidy. It was clean and fresh but somewhere I miss that smell of a certain sweaty man. We had parted so abruptly, even with an argument. I was where I wanted to be now, but I was suddenly so lonely. I let myself fall back on the couch.

Slowly I was drifting off to sleep but was suddenly awakened by a loud banging on the door. Secretly I got an inside chuckle, Bardock always got so grumpy when he was waked up by a knock. I walked to the door and opened it slightly. A hand pushed the door open further. “Bardock!" I yelled in surprise.

He stepped inside while I walked backwards. He had a concentrated look and he looked at me tightly. The door closed behind Bardock. "What's going on?" I asked a little tense. "Gine, I" he began to stutter. Then he shook his head no and said "screw this!" 

Two large hands grabbed my face and he pulled me towards him. His lips touched mine, an intimate kiss was following. My heart pounded in my chest. His lips tasted surprisingly sweet. My arms wrapped around his neck. Suddenly, he let go of my face and placed his hands on my back and slid down. He grabbed my buttocks and lifted me up.

The kiss became more intense. He pressed my lips a little apart and we became entwined in a French kiss. Abruptly he stopped and looked at me "Gine?" My hand slid through his hair. "Yes Bardock?" His onyx black eyes stood questioningly "may I make you mine?" Without saying anything I answered his question with a kiss, no words were needed. 

He began to walk, still holding me in his strong arms. Through the bedroom door and to my new bed. Gently he laid me down; still our lips were kissing intensively. His big body crawled next to me. My hands slid over his muscular shoulders and arms. His lips wandered to my jaw, toward my neck. I felt little bites in my neck, it gave me Goosebumps, he was making me his and I was completely ready for it.

For a brutal warrior, he was surprisingly gentle. He sat up straight and dropped his armor next to the bed, I got down on my knees next to him, while kissing he pressed my armor dress over my head. He pulled me to him, with his big hands he held me. Our bodies found each other, together we became one.

_POV Bardock_

Forty-five minutes later, we were in a bed together the same as the first night. But now the little female was lying naked against me, and she wasn't cold this time. I had made her mine, I didn't care that she wasn't a warrior. This female made me happy. She turned and looked at me with her bright eyes.

"Hello captain" she teased. "Watch out, or I'll take you on a mission again" I joked back. "I'll make you a deal, I never have to go with you to a terribly scary place again and I'll make you a good breakfast?" I pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Don't let the rest of the team hear about it, or they'll be knocking on your door here every morning." She began to giggle. She fell asleep in my arms.

The next morning I woke up to a delicious smell. The bed was empty; I got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. In the kitchen I saw Gine; she turned around with that big innocent smile of hers. "Good morning handsome" she winked. With a few big steps I stood next to her and took her in my arms "Morning Bambi". She giggled "I could get used to this". I gave her a kiss "me too".

Then my scouter started beeping. I put it on "Hi Tora.... Yes.... see you in half an hour.... Ok". Gine pressed a plate into my hand "task?" I nodded yes; she pressed a kiss against my cheek. "I am going to my new job today; I have my mother's old job". Surprised I looked up, she was so cheerful. Personally, I was glad that she wasn't going on tasks with me anymore.

_POV Gine_

I was sitting at the bar at Big Bertha. I wanted to pay for a pint of beer myself but Bertha refused since I had brought a cut of premium meat. Next to me suddenly stood a balding man who reeked of sweat and booze "Tyme, please go away". Tyme went to lean on the bar next to me "honey, you look lovely again".

Then I felt an arm around my waist, a kiss in my neck. This arm I knew too well as well as those lips also. "Good evening, welcome back handsome" I turned and looked at Bardock. Who in turn looked angrily at Tyme. "Tyme, I'll make it clear one last time. And this is really the last time. If I catch you anywhere near my girl one more time, you're dead". The man walked away backwards in fear.

Then we heard Fasha "Ehm handsome? My girl? When did this happen? "We turned around and the team was standing there. Bardock and I looked at each other. Then Bardock got a fist against his upper arm "hey! What was that good for Fasha?" Then she put an arm around me and pressed a finger against Bardock's chest "I'm watching you captain! Don't you dare be a jackass". I started laughing.

The team was quickly updated. Then suddenly Borgos came and stood next to me "Ehm Gine? I had a question, would you like to cook for us again? You do get the best meat now and I um" he rubbed his belly. Then Bertha interrupted "Honey, if you want the best meat you just have to order from me. You see, I have a personal deal with the best meat cutter on planet Vegeta." The man was as happy as a child.

_POV Bardock_

At the end of the evening, I walked out of the bar with Gine. She grabbed my hand and looked at me questioningly with her big bright eyes. "What?" I asked amusedly. "Your place or mine?" she asked innocently. "How about your new place as our place. We're mates now, and there was a deal with breakfast". She wrapped her arms around me, I didn't feel like walking. Quickly I scooped her up in my arms, we flew home.

_ FIVE YEARS LATER _

How long does this take? Does it always take this long? I heard screaming through the door, startled, I looked in that direction. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, a warrior and a sweet little woman like Gine. But Gine was strong, I just knew it. The door opened and an older man came through. "Congratulations Captain Bardock, you have a healthy son”. I stood frozen in place.

The man started laughing "you can go in if you want." Quickly I went through the door, I saw my wife with a small bundle in her arms, she was looking at our son with tears in her beautiful eyes. Slowly I walked over to the bed "Gine?" She looked up and started to smile "hi handsome, meet your son".

I could only stare at the little boy in her arms. "Hey little warrior of ours, little Raditz.” Gine gave a kiss on the little boy's crown. "They are going to examine how strong he is in a moment, and then he has to go into an incubation tank, but I don't want to let him go." Gine continued to stare at him. I put my hand on the little boy, he grabbed my finger. "I think he is strong for sure" I joked. I looked at my wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. We were a family now.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**Thanks to everyone for reading! We're going to finish the story in terms of getting grammar errors out. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and that I did Bardock and Gine justice.**

**Let me know what you thought? I'm playing with the idea that I'm going to make a part two about the family life of Bardock and Gine.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**XXX Vino Lilly**

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me, English is not my native language. Mistakes are still being sorted out.


End file.
